unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Harden House
Case File: Harden House Location: Clermont, Florida Date: 1975 Description: The Harden House is a two-story Dutch Colonial on Osceola Avenue in Clermont, Florida Case History: The Harden House is believed to be haunted by the ghost of John Harden, a native of Clermont, Florida. In 1975, he moved into it with his second wife and newborn son. One night, he woke up to the smell of smoke and looked out to find his truck in flames. While trying to put out the fire, an unidentified person shot him in the chest. The killer was never caught. Bizarrely, seven years earlier in August 1968, a Richmond, Virginia woman named June Farris began having strange dreams of a house that she had never been to before. In them, she ran down the back staircase and out the door before waking up. In 1972, June and her family moved to Florida. Two years later, she was driving through Clermont when she noticed an old Victorian house. A few weeks later, she and a friend went inside it. She began to experience deja vu, in which she felt that she had been there before. When she got to the back staircase, she realized that it was the house from her dreams. In March 1978, June and her family moved into the house. They soon began experiencing strange phenomena. While they were unpacking, their boat hitch lifted itself off a stand in the driveway twice. One night, her daughter, Robin, and son-in-law, David, heard the sounds of a music box playing. When they went downstairs, they found several playing by themselves. In 1985, June's daughter, Lori, and her boyfriend, Bob, were watching TV when they heard the back door slam. They then heard the sounds of heavy male footsteps walking behind them. However, when Bob went to investigate, nobody was there. The Farris family was convinced that the house was haunted. However, for several years, they did not actually see a ghost. Then, one day, Robin was walking upstairs when she felt a chill. She encountered the ghost of a man in his 30s walking down the stairs. Three months later, Bob was going to the attic when he encountered a vapor-type spirit that shot at him. In October 1985, Bob started researching the house and learned about John's murder. He and June found that John had gone down the same staircase she went down in her dreams before he was killed. She believes that he is trying to have his murder solved through her. It is believed that he still remains in the house, restless and awaiting justice. There appears to be similarities between John and the ghost. According to his first wife, Rita, he often checked on their four children. This is something the ghost apparently did with June's grandchildren. It also appears to look similar to John. Background: John lived in the house during the 1970s. No prior history to the residence is available. The Farris family has since sold it to new owners, the Hatleys, who report that they are also experiencing activity. Investigations: No professional investigations have been done in the house, although strange activity happened to the show's crew as they tried taping in the location. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 30, 1991 episode. Results: Unsolved. According to the Hatleys, the ghostly activity at the house stopped in 1992. The experiences by them and the Farris family have yet to be explained. Links: * Reliving History * Sitcoms Online Message Board * Web Sleuths Message Board * TV Show Tells Tale But Murder Still a Mystery * Murder Mystery Remains But the Ghost Has Vanished ---- Category: Florida Category:1975 Category: Murder Category: Ghosts Category: Unsolved Category: Fire-Related Cases